warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Whitetail's Revenge
A story by Fallen Leaves&Jayfeather Chapter 1 Whitetail ran through the tall grass. It rubbed against her pelt as she sprinted closer and closer to her prey. She could smell the sweet scent of the mouse. She grabbed and bit it's neck in a swift motion. She wanted to eat it all now but she knew it was dangerous to eat it out in the open. She slowly crept to her den. She heard a rustle and the grass and froze. If it was a cat from Shiverclan she would surely be killed. "Don't think about What they did to you." Whitetail told herself. The memory all came back in a rush: Poppyleaf's howls of despair, Treestar banishing her from the clan, lionmane (her brother) looking at her with sadness and distrust, and of course the clan chasing her out of their territory, her territory. Then she saw the whole story. One day Whitetail had been a very loved cat. Everyone knew she was going to be the next deputy. But Windpelt wanted to be deputy very terribly. So she stole one of Poppyleaf's kits and hid her sent with wild garlic. After that she took a chunk of Whitetail's hair she found in her nest and killed Quilltail. She stuck Whitetail's hair in her bleeding ear. Everyone knew it was hers because she was the only one with white hair that clean. Treestar had called her a murderer and he banished and said if he saw her again or any of his warriors saw her they would kill her. Whitetail said it hadn't been her but they chased her out so all she could do was run. Here she was, six seasons later and it was just about leafbare and she hadn't had food in a in a long time. The last thing she had was a large moth and here she was with a scrawny mouse. As she sat there she thought about something she had been thinking for moons. How will I get my revenge? This time she thought of a plan. She would hurt Windpelt so badly she would never want to stay in her clan ever again. If Windpelt had kits she would hurt them. If she was deputy she would shame her with the knowledge she knew, or she would hurt the whole clan. Chapter two "Windpelt will you be my deputy?" Windpelt had never been more happier in her life. That day was the best day ever. She was one step away from being leader! When she was leader she would call the clan hers. She would rule over everyone! But everyday she felt like she was being watched. Chapter 3 Whitetail creeped forward. She had covered herself with mud. She didn't look like herself at all. She didn't smell like herself either because she had rolled in garlic. As she had moved forward she caught sight of a movement behind her. All of a sudden she felt a cat on her.she scratched at the cat but when she looked at the face it filled her with rage. It was Poppyleaf. The cat who had chased her all the way out of their territory. She lunged forward and grasped Poppyleafs neck. She squealed and instantly went limp. "I killed her."Whitetail whispered and stared at her body in horror. Chapter four Whitetail turned away from the limp body in front of her. It's okay she hurt you first whitetail thought to herself. She had to continue her mission and blend in. She had reached the camp when she saw another flash. She quickly ran up a tree and stared down. It was Lionmane. She felt sadness as she looked at her brother but she put those feeling aside. This is a great place Whitetail thought I can easily watch the camp and get some information well being hidden. She started to sleep when she heard a familiar voice. "I want you to go with Leafstep along the mud bolder border." She hissed in rage as she heard windpelts snakelike voice. So she was deputy. Does she have any cats she loves. Never, whitetail thought, she only cares about power. She got the information she needed. She slowly crept into the shadows. Chapter 5 Windpelt walked along in the shadows. It was nighttime and she couldn't sleep. She had ate a bad mouse last night and she thought she could take her mind away from the pain. She saw prints along Shiverclan's border. My cats haven't patrolled here for a while. It had rained earlier in the day so she could see why there would be tracks but no cat from her clan set foot in this area after the rain. She heard a rustle in the bushes and she perked up her ears. She was being attacked. Chapter 6 Leafstep lifted her head quickly and stared around. She was sure she smelled cat blood. She quietly crawled out of the warrior's den. She made her way into the forest and looked around. She couldn't smell the blood as strongly anymore, maybe she just caught a bad mouse. Leafstep did not see Windpelt's body slumped over a branch in a tall oak tree. With a shrug, Leafstep padded back to camp. Chapter 7 Whitetail held her breath as Leafstep disappeared through the trees. When the brown tabby she-cat's scent began to fade, Whitetail jumped gracefully from the tree. She tied Windpelt to her back with some vines, then began to trot into camp. Windpelt was not dead, just unconscious. Whitetail broke into a run, and reached ShiverClan camp within seconds. She crawled into the apprentice's den, and spotted Poppyleaf's kit, Smokepaw. She sunk her claw into his neck and made a long slit down his belly. The apprentice never felt a thing. Then, Whitetail pulled a tuft of Windpelt's fur out of her flank, and she wedged it between the apprentice's claw. Whitetail dumped Windpelt in the warrior's den, smiling to her self. She pulled out another tuft and padded to the place she had hid Poppyleaf. She dragged the queen into the nursery, and pushed the tuft of fur firmly into place. Without another glance, Whitetail sped away through the trees. Category:Fallenjay's Stuff Category:Abandoned Category:Rogue Story